I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle bumper constituting a front face or a rear face of a vehicle.
II. Description of the Related Art
Bumpers constituting a front face or a rear face of a vehicle (“front bumper” in case of the front face and “rear bumper” in case of the rear face) are attached to members constituting the side faces of the vehicle (referred to as “side face members” below). For example, the front bumper is attached to front fender panels constituting the side faces of the vehicle front portion, whereas the rear bumper is attached to side body panels constituting the side faces of the vehicle rear portion.
Ordinarily, those portions of the lateral edges of the bumpers that are located near the wheels are curved so as to accommodate the shape of the wheels, and form a wheel arch together with the curved edge with which the side face member is provided as well. Thus, since the bumper is a member that is arranged near the wheels, mud water that is drawn up by the wheels when driving in rainy weather may intrude into the bumper. And depending on the head wind, rain water flowing through gaps at the lamps arranged above the bumper or at the side face members connected to the bumpers may also intrude into the bumper. Mud water or rain water (simply referred to as “water” below) intruding into the bumper may become a cause of rust, if it accumulates inside the bumper, in particular at a portion connected to the side face members, and if it flows down along the surface of the bumper, it dirties that portion.
To address this issue, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. Hei 5-5609, cut-outs are formed in flange portions of a bumper fascia (bumper) at an attachment structure of a bumper side to which various flanges of the bumper fascia and a fender panel (side face member) are vertically tightened, and sealing rubbers are arranged between the fender panels and the bumper fascia. The outer side edges of the sealing rubbers are arranged such that grooves are formed that are arranged further to the vehicle inward side than the outer sides of the sealing rubbers. According to Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. Hei 5-5609, water that flows through these grooves is drained downward from the cut-outs, so that it can be prevented that this water drips along the outer surface of the bumper fascia.
Now, ordinarily, the bumper is provided with flanges that are used to attach it to the side face members, as in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. Hei 5-5609. Thus, when flanges are erected extending from the walls on the inner side of the bumper towards the inner side with respect to the vehicle interior, sink marks may be generated in the wall on the outer side of the bumper. Therefore, and even though this is not mentioned in detail in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. Hei 5-5609, if flanges are provided as noted above, a portion of the walls at the base of the flanges may be removed. Thus, the generation of sink marks can be suppressed, and it is possible to maintain a favorable outer design appearance of the bumper.
However, when a portion of the walls is removed, then the rigidity will of course decrease in the vicinity thereof, so that when the bumper is fastened to the side face members (the vehicle body), there is the risk that the flanges are deformed due to the load of the bumper. Consequently, it is necessary to provide a structure, for example a rib, for enhancing the rigidity near the location where a portion of the wall has been removed. However, if such a rib is provided, then there is the risk that this blocks the drainage path for draining water, lowering the drainage capability. Thus, it is necessary to provide a new drainage hole to ensure the drainage capability, and forming this drainage hole, in turn, lowers the rigidity. Thus, in conventional bumpers, it has been difficult to achieve both superior drainage capability and rigidity at the same time.
In view of the foregoing problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle bumper with which an increased rigidity can be achieved while ensuring a superior drainage capability in the vicinity of the location where the bumper is attached to the side face member.